Pregnant
by StarFireGirl1996
Summary: Madoka finds out she is pregnant and Ryuga is the daddy how will things turn out? first fanfic so be nice T for some language.
1. Finding Out

Pregnant fanfiction

Summary: Madoka finds out she is pregnant and Ryuga is the FATHER! How will things work out through the 9 months of pregnancy? – 1st ff

Chapter 1: Finding Out

'How am I going to tell him' Madoka panicked she looked at the pregnancy stick again showing a smiley face showing that she was pregnant 'Oh God' looking at her stomach and sitting on the bathroom floor leaning against the shower.

She grabbed the pregnancy test box and put it back in but she heard the door close her head snapped up 'Madoka?' she heard and she started to panic again looking for a place to hide the box till she put it behind the bottles of body wash, shampoos ECT. Till she left the bathroom looking like nothing was wrong she saw Ryuga in the hallway 'Hey' he said 'hi' she said in a low voice. Ryuga looked at her he knew there was something wrong with her 'Are you ok?' walking up to her giving her a warm embrace hug 'yeah I'm fine' returning the hug she felt her eyes burn in her eyes she took a deep breath 'Are you sure? I have a feeling that your upset' he looked down at her, her eyes were closed along with holding him tight. He knew that she was upset about something so he picked her up and carried her to the bed lying down next to her giving her a loving kiss on a cheek.

**Later That Day**

Ryuga woke up next to a sleeping Madoka he looked at her with sad eyes he wanted to find out what was wrong with her he hated her seeing all upset and not telling him what was wrong. So he left the bed quietly not waking Madoka up he went to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror 'Oh My Life' he thought his hair all messed up so he used one of the combs that Madoka brought after he was done he noticed something 'Huh' he said quietly grabbing it and saw the bold writing saying _Pregnancy Test_ 'Oh God' he thought he looked at Madoka seeing she was still fast asleep he took the test out of the box seeing a smiley face on it 'What the' he looked at what it meant then his face was in shock after seeing what the face means he looked at Madoka.

'She's pregnant? Madoka's carrying my child? Oh God what have I done' he thought then he remembered that she was upset she knew as well he putted the text back in the box, putting it back where it was and looked at Madoka then her stomach where his, no there child he putted a hand but Madoka began to stir 'Ryuga?' he looked at her but hugged her tightly 'I know Madoka' She was holding him tightly so that he would not go. 'I'm scared Ryuga' with tears forming in her eyes. 'Shh, it will be ok' stroking the back of her hair Madoka let a few tears out of her eyes 'I don't think I can do this Ryuga I mean this baby will change our lives.' Ryuga was thinking about this it would change his life but he was still thinking about her and how she would cope doing all of this. 'Madoka I love you and I want to be with you and our baby' Madoka looked at him 'I love you too' looking at him with tears in the corner of her eyes. Ryuga smiled then gave her a kiss 'We will get through this together and I will never leave you'.


	2. Morning Sickness

Chapter 2: Morning Sickness

It has been over a week since Ryuga found out she was pregnant he was shocked that he was going to be a father and he knows that Madoka is scared of being a mother they where both still young especially Madoka she was just 16 and he upset with himself for doing this to her, he had now changed her life around.

It was late at night Ryuga has been staying with Madoka, looking after her and giving all of his love and support for both Madoka and their baby. Ryuga was still asleep till his left arm to stretch out to Madoka but dropped over a blanket which caused Ryuga's eyes to open to see no Madoka.

'Madoka' while getting out of bed hearing water rushing as he went by the door to see Madoka spitting out her sip of water. 'Hey' after turning the cold tap off 'I thought you were sleeping?' he walked over to her kissing her forehead 'Are you ok? I thought something was wrong' she smiled 'It's just morning sickness but I'm ok just tired' after letting out a yawn. He smirked so he picked her up carrying her bridal style to the bed, cuddling her wrapping a hand round her stomach 'Your stomach is solid hard' Madoka laughed a little 'I know it is protecting the little one, I read it in one of the pregnancy books I brought.'

Ryuga was stroking her stomach 'we should get some rest because we're going to the doctor's right?'

'Yeah but I'm a little bit nervous about going' she said cuddling him 'I know but don't forget I will be next to you' giving her a kiss on the cheek 'love you' he said 'love you too' then going to sleep.


	3. Hospital Appointment

Chapter 3: Hospital Appointment

Madoka was a little bit nervous and scared because she did not like it much she was taking deep breaths in and out. Ryuga was next to her holding her hand 'It's going to be okay they just want to check the baby if it is alright.'

Madoka looked at him showing some fear in her eyes 'I know but I'm worried if something is wrong with the baby' Ryuga looked at her 'Madoka I know –' but interrupted by a nurse 'Madoka?'

'Oh God' Madoka gripping on Ryuga's hand harder 'Ow Madoka your breaking my hand' Ryuga saying through his teeth 'sorry' letting go of his hand. Ryuga clutched his hand back and looking at it turning all red from her strong grip.

Madoka got up along with Ryuga and walked with the nurse. 'Hello' the nurse said 'Hi' both Madoka and Ryuga said taking a seat 'So Madoka how are you feeling?' Madoka gulped 'I feel a little bit nervous' she told the nurse.

After a few questions the nurse asked Madoka to lie down and pull her top up a little 'Ok Madoka I am going to take a scan is that ok' Madoka nodded while trying to relax. Ryuga was next to her grabbing her hand and holding it the nurses got everything ready. After putting the cold gel on her stomach that made Madoka shiver a little they started the scan. A few minutes they found the little one that Madoka was carrying Ryuga looked at the screen in aw and so did Madoka.

When the scan was finished Madoka was given the picture of their baby 'So cute' Madoka thought Ryuga wrapped his arms around her looking at the picture. He had a lot of happiness in his eyes 'Lets go home' holding her hand a walking back home.


	4. Baby shopping and decorating

Thank You for the reviews guys and I hope this chapter is alright for you guys :)

* * *

Chapter 4: Baby Shopping and decorating

It has been over a month since the baby scan and they both found out that they were going to be parent's to a baby girl. Ryuga was snuggling up to Madoka in bed pulling her over to him. Madoka felt his arms wrap around her feeling his warmth and protective arms around her and the unborn child, she began to stir till she woke up.

'Hey' Ryuga said 'hi' she answered back then getting up from the bed heading towards the wardrobe getting some clothes out and throwing a pair of Ryuga's clothes at him 'Get dressed were going out' Ryuga looked at her 'Out?... Out where?' Madoka looked at him with a face saying 'Are You Kidding Me?' she signed 'We are going shopping for the baby' Ryuga had that 'oh' on his face. So he got up from bed got changed and left with Madoka.

Madoka and Ryuga headed out and went to get there things for the baby till they went to one of the shops and headed to the baby section. Both Ryuga and Madoka were looking for things they could buy for their baby they brought clothes, a few teddy bears, blankets and a baby bed along with a few accessories like paint for the babies bedroom.

After shopping Madoka and Ryuga arrived back home Ryuga clasped on the floor panting for breathe while Madoka laughed a little a him and went to sit down. After Ryuga got his breath back he went over to Madoka wrapping his arm around her while his other hand gently stroked a small bump where their little baby girl was.

'Love you babe' he said while kissing her 'Love you too' she said while kissing him back. After a few minutes of kissing Madoka fell asleep on Ryuga's arm on the sofa, he looked at her sleeping peacefully so he gently picked her up bridal style and placed her into bed. While she was asleep he thought of getting all of the stuff the brought and put it in a room where it will be the baby's room.

'Hm I should probably clean up and decorate it' he said while getting all the rubbish out of the room. After cleaning he started to paint the room in a light violet colour that the colour they both chosen for the baby's room. After painting the room he thought that it looked great and he thought that Madoka would like it to, when Ryuga let the room leaving all of the boxes unopened which contained their baby's bed, wardrobe, changing table and others. When Ryuga looked at himself he had splats of paint over his shirtless shirt along with it on his trousers.

'Oh my daze' he said to himself while hand palming himself after he went in the bedroom quietly and getting some clothes out of the room and changing in the bathroom, he putted on a black t-shirt, with black trousers and going downstairs to chill out for a while.

**1 hour later**

Madoka woke up finding herself on the bed 'Ryuga?' she called for him but no answer so she left the bedroom. While Madoka was going to search for him she could smell paint strongly coming out of the room that will be the baby's room, so she opening the room seeing that it was clean and painted along with the window open 'Oh wow' she whispered to herself after leaving the room Madoka went down stairs and was greeted by a sleeping Ryuga who was lying on the side of the sofa with the baby's scan image. She smiled at the sight, when she walked over him he started to stir and his eyes opened 'Hey' Madoka said while sitting down next to him 'Hi' while wrapping his arms around her 'I saw the baby's room' after giving a kiss on his forehead 'Do you like it?' he told her 'I love it' she smiled. Ryuga smiled back at her and gives her a kiss on the lips.

Ryuga moved up so that Madoka would lie down next to her and when she lied back Ryuga snuggled up to her while stroking her stomach with one hand and the other around her.

* * *

Please read and review thank you.


	5. The Baby's kicking

Sorry about the long wait I was trying to think what else I should put in the FF. So I hope this is ok.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Baby's kicking

It's been 3 months with Madoka's pregnancy and she was glowing like an angel. Ryuga looked at her with his head tilted, he knew that she was bored all she ever does is sit down watching TV or reading a book but he hated seeing her like this so he was going to take her at the park at sundown like he did on there first date but it started raining which he got pissed off about.

**Flashback **

**They both walked around the lake, holding hands together while walking up to an oak tree. He looked at her smiling, while wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her to him. Their noses touching, Ryuga made his move to kiss her with a loving passion and a kiss that she would never forget. He stopped the kiss looking at her while his arms still wrapped around her tiny waist 'I love you' he said to her. Madoka smiled touching his cheek 'I love you too, Ryuga'. He smiled at her and kissing her again.**

**End of flashback **

Madoka saw him daydreaming, so she got a pillow and threw it at his head which caused him to fall back a little. She laughed at the sight she just saw 'Oh God I wished I filmed that' and continued to laugh, Ryuga got up and threw the pillow at her gently but she catches it. Ryuga walked up to her sitting next to her giving her a kiss on the lips.

After a few seconds of kissing Madoka gasped and putted both hands on her stomach 'Madoka what's wrong?' Ryuga looked at her with worry in his eyes. Madoka took one of his hands; putting it at her stomach he looked at her with confused eyes, till he was about to say something he felt it. He felt a small bump in the palm of his hand.

'Wow' he whispered. He looked at her with tears in her eyes but she wasn't crying of pain she was crying with tears of joy 'Our baby is kicking' wiping the tears with her free hand. Ryuga felt the kick again and chuckled that escaped from him. Madoka felt the baby's kick and she made a small laugh, she thought it was amazing and beautiful.

She looked at Ryuga with a lot of joy in her eyes; he looked back at her with a huge smile till looking at her stomach and rubbing it till feeling another kick on his hand. 'I love you Madoka' he said to her when giving her a full kiss on the lips. 'I love you too Ryuga' kissing him back.

* * *

Hope it was alright so review please thank you.


	6. It's Time

Hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for the review

* * *

Chapter 6: It's Time

Madoka was now 9 months in her pregnancy; she was lying in bed hearing Ryuga in the baby's room making the bed, putting up some shelves' so he can put the baby's teddy bears on them along with story books that Madoka had picked.

She was knackered; she could barely sleep because the baby's kick or she couldn't get comfortable. She moans slightly it was only 1:30 in the afternoon and she wanted to sleep, Ryuga came in 'Are you ok?' Madoka looked at him with tiredness 'I want to sleep but can't' she murmured while holding her stomach, Ryuga walked up to her giving her a cuddle and a kiss on the head just before lying down next to her in bed 'Are you scared?' she asked him, Ryuga looked down at her 'Scared… Scared of what?' she took hold of his hand 'About becoming a dad' he sighed 'I guess because it's my first time of being a dad and you along becoming a mom' he told her.

She looked at him 'Yeah I guess your right' she said to him looking like she was about to fall asleep anytime now. He kissed her 'You need some sleep you do, and I will be here when you wake up' telling her till she fell asleep next to him. He snuggled up to her while falling asleep as well, when he closed his eyes he felt the baby kick his stomach he laughed quietly not disturbing Madoka's sleep, he touched where the baby kicking was till he felt the kick in the middle of his hand.

**2 Hours Later**

Madoka and Ryuga were sleeping peacefully, till Madoka woke up moaning in pain. She starts getting up slowly still feeling in pain, she starts walking to the bathroom. Till she got to she closes the bathroom door which Ryuga head and wakes up looking to see no Madoka.

'Madoka' he walks to the bathroom and enters to find Madoka lying on the floor, curling into a ball. He rushes to Madoka; he started panicking 'Madoka? Are you ok what's wrong?' holding her. She looks at him with tears forming in her eyes 'Ryuga… It h-hurts' holding her stomach till she started crying quietly Ryuga held her close till she grips onto his hand. She was taking deep breaths Ryuga was looking really worried at her 'Ryuga… Get me to the hospital I think it's time' Ryuga looked at her in shock 'Oh God its happening. The baby's coming' he said in his head.

Ryuga gently picked up Madoka, while getting the things that Madoka did last month; Bag with fresh clothes, toiletries and some stuff for the baby.

'Come on babe' Ryuga gently picks up Madoka heading to the car and getting her to the hospital.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it and for the record Ryuga drives by the way so please read and review thanks.


	7. The Beginning

Okay guys here is my chapter, there will be some language in this chapter so enjoy

* * *

Chapter 7: The beginning

Ryuga had call the hospital telling what is happening just after he putted Madoka in the car and drove quickly. Till he got to the entrance of the Hospital there were waiting there for them, Ryuga helped Madoka out of the car along with the doctors that took her in a wheelchair and went to the delivery room.

After getting everything ready and set up for Madoka, she had tears in her eyes that were falling 'Okay Madoka you need to push now' the nurse said to her calmly, Madoka nodded her head and started to push 'Ryuga! I sear to God I will fucking murder you for touching me' she told him while she was pushing.

Ryuga was groaning in pain while holding her hand, which look like a blood red color, he knew that he will be getting a broken hand when it will be over. 'just keep pushing babe, and your doing great' he told her 'Well its easy for you to say because you are not pushing a living being out of your body' while screaming in pain and clutching his hand hard. 'Madoka you are doing wonderful just one more push and it will be all over' the nurse said, so Madoka pushes as hard and long as she can till she heard what sound what was beautiful to her, her baby's first cry.

The nurse gave the baby to other nurse to get cleaned up, till it was over the nurse came handing the baby to it's parents 'Congratulations guys, you have a adorable baby girl!' Madoka took her baby in her arms, the child was still crying, she was more than beautiful she had brown reddish hair, her skin was a lighter shade then her father, her mothers nose along with mouth, she was perfect.

Madoka shushed to her till she opened her eyes Madoka was in love with her eyes they were the same color as her daddy's. 'She's beautiful' Ryuga said while looking at his new baby girl, Madoka held her arms out to him 'Hold her' she said. Ryuga held out his arms and carefully holding his daughter and supporting her head. She looked at her daddy blinking her golden eyes like her mother.

'My baby daughter' Ryuga said quietly to himself, he felt tears from his eyes down to his cheek. This was his and Madoka's child. 'She beautiful' Ryuga said not taking his eyes of her; Madoka smiled putting her hand on his arm. 'What shall we name her?' Ryuga said to Madoka.

'I like the name Kaida and I think it suits her' Madoka said 'Kaida' Ryuga said to him 'should perfect for her'. Ryuga sat next to Madoka on the bed; he still let a few tears fall as well as Madoka letting her tears fall as well.

'I love her' taking his eyes of Kaida and looking at Madoka 'and I love you too' he leaned to give her a kiss but felt a tug of his shirt, looking down seeing their baby, looking at them, with a small hand full of Ryuga's shirt.

Both Ryuga and Madoka chuckled at the sight 'I think she knows her daddy' Madoka told him 'And I think she knows her mommy also'. They both felt the luckiest but happiest parents in the world.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter so please review thanks


	8. Going home & shocking suprise

Chapter 8: Going home & a shocking surprise

Madoka and Ryuga were packing to take their new baby girl Kaida home for the first time. When they arrived home they went to the baby's room first Madoka had not seen what Ryuga had made it look like since she went into labour. 'Ok so you ready to see the room?' he said while holding his little girl in his arms Madoka smiled and nodded while she opened the door and saw the room, she was amazed the walls were in its light violet colour, a baby crib in the middle of the room where some sunlight shined, the carpet was a light pink and fluffy, across the room there was a changing table with a soft teddy bear was and a little wardrobe with there little girls clothes were in.

She was shocked 'You did all of this?' looking amazed at Ryuga. 'Yeah I was going to surprise you but someone came' looking at his daughter 'Do you like your room Kaida?' Madoka said to her little girl. Kaida let out a small cooing sound while looking at her mother 'She likes it' Ryuga said while giving her to Madoka to hold, Madoka gave her a little cuddle which Kaida made a wide smiled and both the new laughed quietly and their baby daughter.

After spending a whole day with their daughter, Kaida had fallen asleep in her daddy's arms. Both Ryuga and Madoka had taken their daughter to her bedroom and putted her in the crib just before giving her a kiss on the forehead goodnight; they both left the room to let their daughter sleep.

Madoka and Ryuga let the room to go to their bedroom from their exhausting day. Ryuga looked at Madoka who was heading to the bathroom; till she left, Ryuga opening a drawer next to the side of his bed and pulled out a small box when he opened it; inside was a gold ring with a diamond in the middle of the ring. Ryuga went to the direction that Madoka went to along with the small box he tucked in his trousers. He left the room but bumped into Madoka 'Ow. Ryuga' she said just after Ryuga kissed her; she was confused 'what is with him?' she thought. When he stopped kissing her she looked at him with confused eyes, he sighed hold her hand 'Madoka, I love you so much that I wish had did this' she was still confused till Ryuga went down on one knee and pulled a small box and opening it. 'Madoka will you marry me?' he said, Madoka was in shock holding a hand to her chest with tears ready to fall from her eyes. 'yes, yes I will marry you' she said smiling and letting her tears escape from her eyes, Ryuga smiled giving her a kiss and a hug after putting on the ring 'I love you Madoka' Ryuga said still smiling when giving her a kiss on the lips 'I love you too Ryuga' she murmured between the kiss still letting a few more tears fall. They both went back to the bedroom cuddling each other in bed till they both had fallen asleep next to each other.

It was in the middle of the night Madoka heard little Kaida crying, she was about to get up but she felt Ryuga's hand 'I will deal with her, just go back to sleep you need your sleep' he told her after leaving the room to go to their little daughter who was crying to be fed or changed. But Madoka had fallen to sleep; but woke up by Ryuga who was climbing back to bed with her 'What was wrong?' she said sleepily 'She needed fed and change' he replied back before snuggling up to her and falling back to sleep.


End file.
